Quizá sí, quizá no
by ravenW-97
Summary: Donde todos están en una sala de espera después de un accidente automovilístico, los vampiros discuten e Yui se cuestiona que hizo para merecer tal castigo.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para felicidad del fandom—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), única aparición de los Sakamaki e Yui, trama sosa, predecible y narración de dudosa calidad. Quizá una leve insinuación de Shu/Reiji.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto fue escrito ayer en la noche, la mitad y editado hoy en la mañana, así, en corto y al _'Me vale todo'_ , así que de antemano me disculpo si la calidad de este humilde fic es mierda. También fue basado en una de las escenas de la película de Beetlejuice. Aquí Ayato es el mayor de los trillizos mientras que Laito el menor, bye.

* * *

 **QUIZÁ SÍ , QUIZÁ NO**

* * *

—Vaya, una pareja de ancianos falleció en su aniversario numero setenta.

Komori Yui se recarga en el sillón mientras hojea el periódico, se cruza de piernas y piensa en qué comprar en la tienda de recuerdos que hay en la primera planta del edificio. Ese mismo edificio cuyo nombre actual es "Riquísima vida", el cual está señalado por un gran letrero con focos en rosa chillón (como esos bares de mala reputación), con más de cincuenta pisos, incluidos entre estos un sitio para apostar, un espejo que habla y un pozo para fisgonear a los vivos.

Porque sí, para sorpresa de los vampiros y la mortal, todos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y ahora están esperando su turno para saber si irán al infierno, cielo o bien, trabajaran como esclavos del más allá, ya sea como recolectores de almas o conserjes de limpieza en "Riquísima vida".

A Yui más que asustarle el morir y a dónde va a parar por sus buenas o malas acciones, sufre por el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza, puesto que incluso sin vida aun tiene que aguantar a los hermanos Sakamaki.

En serio, si es que tiene oportunidad, le preguntará a Dios o a su ángel de la guarda el porqué le tocó soportar la presencia de seis idiotas más locos que una cabra.

—Chichinashi, a nadie le importa si unos viejos de mierda estiraron la pata o no —Lastimosamente, que Ayato tuviera la cabeza arrancada no detenía sus quejas.

 _«Ah, es una pena que no perdiera la lengua»_ , piensa Yui mientras suspira llena de decepción.

— ¿Por qué haces esa cara Chichinashi? ¿estás burlándote de mí verdad?

Subaru sentado al lado de Ayato miró con irritación a su hermano mayor, debatiéndose si tomar la cabeza del pelirrojo y ponerla dentro del cesto de basura o no.

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué harías? ¿lanzarme tu cerebro? Después de todo no lo usas para nada productivo.

Kanato rió ante el comentario de Yui, sin embargo se arrepintió cuando todos sus órganos cayeron hasta el piso, siendo honesto, es más que una molestia tener el estómago abierto, no podía abrazar como se debía a su adorado Teddy sin tener miedo de cubrirlo con sus vísceras y mancharlo de sangre, ¡maldito venado que decidió atravesarse en el camino! En serio, que manera más estúpida de morir, más para supuestos "inmortales" y sangre pura como ellos.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, pecho plano?! —La señalo con furia y de paso, al moverse tan brusco hizo que su cabeza cayera de su regazo y rodara por el suelo—. ¡Joder, no es justo! ¡¿por qué la tonta humana solo tiene un tubo encajado en su pecho?!

—Al menos tienes brazos —comento Laito, para después hacer un sonido falso de agonía—, ¡una injusticia es no poder tocar a bitch-chan!

—Es tu castigo por ser un pervertido —dijo Subaru tratando de no perder la paciencia, con una expresión de disgusto mientras se alejaba lo más posible del menor de los trillizos—, además la peor parte se la llevo el cuatro ojos.

—Ni siquiera sin un ojo eres respetuoso —regaño Reiji, para después soltar un grito lleno de indignación—, ¡deja de tocarme las piernas, bueno para nada! —En su lugar Shu bostezo y acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano menor.

—Lo único positivo de todo esto, es que puedo tener un contacto más fácil con tu parte inferior.

Reiji frunció el ceño y maldijo el haber sido partido a la mitad, más que el vago de la familia se aprovechara de la situación y se llevará consigo sus piernas para usarlas de almohada, mientras Reiji tuvo que "sentarse" en otro sillón, porque bueno, al parecer a todos les daba igual que su dignidad fuera pisoteada, si ya decía que alimentar a esa bola de inútiles y malcriados no serviría de nada. Es más, también maldecía el que Shu al momento del choque no perdiera también la cabeza, una pena que solo tuviera un agujero en la frente por el tubo que atravesó su carne y termino en el corazón de la humana.

 _«Ugh, estos no cambian ni en el más allá»_ , Yui negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo el periódico, al menos hasta que un fuerte chillido casi los dejó sordos a los siete.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —exigió saber Ayato, mientras peleaba con Subaru para que éste le devolviera su cabeza.

—Es el grito que hace un bestia del infierno al momento de aparearse, según cuenta la leyenda, escucharlo trae mil años de mala suerte, pero como ya todos estamos por piezas ¿qué más podría pasarnos? Por lo menos sirve para llamar la atención —explico la recepcionista, esa con la que se estuvo peleando Ayato por no atenderlos rápido. La mujer llamada May (o eso parecía decir su gafete) tenia la mitad de su cabello rojo y del otro era calva, de ojos amarillos y varias cortadas en sus brazos—, estuve llamándolos por más de quince minutos pero nunca hicieron caso así que…

— ¡Mentirosa, solo querías molestar a su majestad!

La recepcionista puso los ojos en blanco y saco detrás suyo una ruleta de la suerte.

—Solo he venido a decirles que pasará con ustedes seis.

Yui levanto la vista del periódico y preocupada preguntó a qué seis se refería.

—Oh no, tu sigue leyendo querida, como humana el procedimiento es distinto.

La mujer trono sus dedos y en la boca de Ayato apareció una cinta, volvió a tronarlos y ahora los vampiros fueron sujetos por varias cadenas.

—Bien, después de deshacernos del tonto con serios problemas de autoestima elevada, y solucionar cualquier futura acción impulsiva por parte de los restantes cinco, prosigamos, lo dejaré en claro aunque es más que obvio, están muertos y aparecieron en esta sala de espera para determinar a dónde irán sus almas, en el caso de los vampiros usamos una ruleta para decidir qué clase de castigos recibirán, así que, ¡a girarla!

— ¿Solo castigos? —cuestionó Kanato con un puchero y a punto de llorar, quizá también a punto de clavar un tenedor a algún desafortunado, claro, si pudiera hacer esto ultimo, ¡malditas ataduras!

—En efecto cariño, los vampiros viven mucho tiempo, por lo tanto el tipo de allá arriba es más estricto, y dado que ustedes desperdiciaron cientos de años en matar, torturar y joderle la existencia al prójimo, en vez de aprovecharlo tratando de crear avances científicos, erradicar el hambre mundial o descubrir la cura para el cáncer, pues les toca pagar las consecuencias de sus malvados actos —dijo sonriente y agregó con cizaña—, además, no es por ser chismosa ni nada pero, su aparente muerte violenta también es culpa de su padre, parece que harto al jefe de jefes.

La ruleta se detuvo pero la recepcionista la giro otras cinco veces, mientras murmuraba para sí como un método para memorizar. Una vez hecho, fue hasta su escritorio y jalo una palanca que se hallaba sobre el mismo, de pronto la pared detrás de May se abrió en dos y revelo un montón de botones de distintos colores (que iban desde el suelo hasta topar con el techo).

—A ver, al egocéntrico le toco el numero diez —Sin más oprimió el botón adecuado, Yui vio curiosa como el sitio donde se encontraba Ayato se abría y éste caía por una especie de resbaladilla.

La pelirroja aplano de forma rápida los otro cinco números y para cuando todos los gritos (quejas) terminaron, Komori se vio sin la compañía de los vampiros.

—Muy bien, trabajo hecho —se dijo orgullosa May para después entregarle un papel con el numero quince a Yui—, y cariño, me tardaré un poco más en atenderte, al parecer ocho personas murieron un segundo antes que tú y su situación es muy tardada, sin embargo con este papel puedes ir a comprar lo que quieras o distraerte en el piso de videojuegos, sin tener miedo de perder tu lugar en la fila.

Komori Yui asintió, sin embargo decidió quedarse leyendo el periódico.

Y sonriendo ante el silencio de la sala de estar, Yui pensó que quizá no era tan malo el morir.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
